This Is Me
by ForgottenSunlight
Summary: Hermione & Ginny are best friends, do everything together. One day they decide they dont want to be known as the 'bushy haired bookworm' and the 'weasley girl'. They change for the better...or is it for the worst? DRACOxHERMIONE! HARRYxGINNY!
1. Prologue

Short Prologue

I want to be different. I don't want to be known as the bushy haired bookworm. No more am I going to be Ron and Harry's assistant. I am going to be ME. A new me, a me that no one will recognise, a me that all the boys will want, a me that all the girls will be envious of, a me that wont be pushed around by anyone. This is me, the new Hermione Granger.

I want to be different. I don't want to be known as the Weasley girl. No more am I going to look young, innocent. That's not what I want to be. I am going to be able to get any guy I want, to do anything I want, and to not take crap from nobody. This year there's going to be a new name for the Weasley's. This is me, the new Ginny Weasley.

This is it! The day we've been waiting for! The day EVERYTHING changes. Us, Hermione, 16, just started 6th year, and Ginny, 15, just started 5th year, best friends, do everything together, now the time has come where we need to change, show our true selves, stand up to anyone who gets in our way, get any guy we want, and do anything we want. We ARE powerful! We ARE beautiful! Or at least we will be, after this physical and attitude make-over, that will change our lives.

* * *

**Author's notes: **  
Woop, new fanfic!  
Hehe Harry Potter this time.  
Review please!  
I will be uploading the first chapter soon x 


	2. Slytherin Pride

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed "Ginny, it's the day we've been waiting for! Hogsmeade!"  
"I know!" Ginny grinned "I'm so excited!"  
Hermione and Ginny rushed down to the school grounds. Everyone was crowded around, talking amongst themselves. Hermione saw Professor McGonagall go past them, and people started walking forwards.  
"Yay! Its time, Ginny!" Hermione grinned, excitedly.

They, Hermione and Ginny, were finally in Hogsmeade. They looked around with glee. Ginny's eyes spotted the muggle clothes store; she looked at Hermione, who was looking back at her. They had obviously spotted the same thing. Ginny grinned, and linked arms with her best friend, as they rushed into their first, life changing store of the day.

Hermione picked up another item of clothing and grinned at Ginny who was standing next to her with an armful of clothes.  
"You ready to try them on?" Ginny asked, eagerly.

"You betcha" Hermione grinned, as they rushed into the changing rooms.

Ginny picked up her first item of clothing off the hanger – a black tight fitting, strapless top. She unzipped her plain, black muggle hoodie, and hung it up, and then she reached down and pulled her t-shirt off, over her head. She picked the new top back up and slipped it on, it was a bit tight, but she figured it was supposed to be like that. _Better tight than falling down…_ She cringed at the thought. _That would make a great first impression to my new imagine… _She chuckled to herself. _Okay, I can definitely handle a little tightness! _She smirked and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled her arms out of her bra straps and tucked them in at the back, because she would obviously be wearing a strapless bra when wearing this top, or at least an invisible straps bra. _Hey…I don't have either of those! _She laughed to herself. _We'll have to go into the lingerie store. _She pulled off the top and put it back on the hanger. She put her arms back in her bra straps, and picked up another item of clothing off the hanger – a low cut, dark green, think strapped top. She slipped it on and smiled in awe, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She loved the way it showed a little cleavage, she wasn't used to it, she usually wore baggy t-shirts, hiding everything, to be honest she was a bit ashamed of her figure, she thought her breasts were too small for a 15 year old, and she was too skinny. But now she could see that at least she HAD breasts. _Might even buy a push up bra… _She smirked. She looked at the next item of clothing and saw that they were jeans, so she left the top on and took the jeans off the hanger – they were tight fitting and a greyish colour, she pulled her dirty boyish trainers off, then took off her own dull, faded, blue jeans and pulled on the fabulous new jeans, she had a struggle getting them on, as she wasn't used to wearing such tight jeans, but it was worth it, she looked amazing, she couldn't believe how different she looked already. She looked at herself properly and chuckled to herself, realising something. _I look like a Slytherin… _She grinned and spun around, admiring her figure, for like the first time ever. She looked in the other mirror at the side of her and noticed a little green snake on the back pocket of the amazing jeans. _Slytherin pride…_ She laughed to herself, and realised Hermione picked up the same jeans and a similar green top, Ginny wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror, she was wearing the same jeans as Ginny, and a dark green halter neck.  
"Granger!" She heard Ginny shout.

"Yeah?" Hermione called back "er – why did you call me Granger?"

"'Cause I feel like a Slytherin" Ginny giggled

Hermione laughed "yeah me too! So I gather you're wearing the green top and the jeans we both picked out?"

"Yep!"

"Can I see what you look like in them?" Hermione asked, opening the changing room door, waiting for Ginny to come out.  
"Sure" Ginny replied, opening the door and stepping out.  
"Wow!" Hermione laughed "you do look like a Slytherin!"

"I know! You too, Granger!" Ginny giggled.

"Yes, WEASLEY!" Hermione chuckled, emphasizing her friend's last name.

"You look so different! HOT!" Ginny laughed.

"Ha ha, you too!"

Ginny grinned "so…have you finished trying everything on?"  
"Yeah, I guess. I've got a few more things but they're the same size as everything else, so I won't bother trying them on, I'll just buy them." Hermione grinned.

Ginny giggled "yeah, same here."

"Right, see you when I get out." Hermione laughed, walking back into the changing room.

A few minutes later, Ginny walked out of the changing room, Hermione was sitting on a chair, waiting for her.

"Hey, Weasley!" She laughed "ready to pay?"  
"Yes, I am …Granger." Ginny laughed, as they walked over to the till.

They walked out of the shop with lots of carrier bags. Hermione opened her handbag, which was hanging over her shoulder, she put her carrier bags inside it, and the handbag stayed its size, it didn't get any bigger. It was a special handbag, you could put a thousand bricks in it, and it wouldn't get any bigger, or heavier. Hermione took Ginny's bags, and put them inside it as well.

"Where now, Weasley?" Hermione grinned.

"Liverva's Lingerie!" Ginny giggled, pointing to a sign of the store near them, and sure enough it said 'Liverva's Lingerie'. Ginny grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her inside. They walked over to a bra stand and starting picking up bra's that they liked. Hermione particularly liked the invisible straps ones, because she thought they were quite clever – they had a charm put on them so the straps were there, you could feel them, but you couldn't see them. When they had finished at that stand, they went over to the underwear section, Hermione saw Ginny picking up some thongs, so she did too.

They finally walked out of the store, it felt like ages in there, just buying underwear. Hermione looked around.

"Granger!" Ginny chuckled "where to now?"

"Um…there!" Hermione pointed to a store a bit down from the lingerie store, which sold make-up, hair potions, etc.

They linked arms and walked into the store. They walked to the make-up isle, and chose lots of different eye shadows, lots of different mascara's, lots of different eye liners, lots of different lipsticks, lots of different lip glosses, and lots of different blusher and foundation.  
Hermione laughed "we might as well buy the whole store!"  
"Ha ha, I know!" Ginny chuckled, as they finished on the make-up isle, so they walked to the hair products isle, they bought new shampoo and conditioner. Hermione picked up a straightening potion, as her hair was so bushy, it seemed nothing but that would tame it. Ginny, picked one up too, but she had naturally straight hair, so she picked up a curling potion and a wavy potion, for different styles. Hermione grabbed them too. Then they both looked at the hair dye potions, Ginny twirled her own, light ginger hair, while looking at all the colours, she suddenly stopped when she saw a dark blood red colour, she smiled and picked it up. Hermione picked up a black, and grinned at Ginny. Then they both grabbed lengthening and styling potions. Then they bought some new perfume. That's all they really needed, so they paid and left the store, putting their bags into Hermione's handbag. Next they went to the shoe store, and picked like…loads of shoes. But you know what girls are like.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ginny were in the bathroom, with all their bags of new stuff.  
"This was like the most fun day ever, Granger!" Ginny grinned.

"I know! It was, Weasley!" Hermione laughed "why exactly are we still calling each other by our last names, anyway?"

"I don't know…its fun!" Ginny laughed.  
"Ha ha, it is, isn't it?!" Hermione agreed

"We should always do it."

"I'm going to! Weasley!" Hermione laughed.

"Good, me too! Granger!"

"Right, lets work on our new look!" Hermione grinned

"And then have a walk around and see what people think." Ginny giggled.  
Hermione got her 'Slytherin' outfit out, and pulled out her underwear, while Ginny did the same.  
"I'm going to get changed behind the shower curtain." Ginny laughed, walking towards the bath with her clothes.

"Okay" Hermione saw the curtain close, and got undressed. She picked up her black and green thong and slipped it on, then she picked up her push up, padded, matching bra and put it on. She picked up her jeans, and put them on, followed by her green, tight, halter neck top.  
"Granger!" Hermione heard Ginny shout, like back in the changing rooms. "Are you decent?" Ginny asked, laughing.  
"Yep, Weasley, I am." She grinned as Ginny stepped out of the bath, wearing almost the same outfit as her except a slightly different top. Hermione could see Ginny was wearing a push up bra, as she had more cleavage than usual.

Ginny grinned and walked over to Hermione, who was putting her dirty clothes into a plastic bag. Ginny had done the same, and tossed it on the floor near the rest of her bags.  
"Ready to do our hair?" Hermione grinned.

"Yes, Granger, I am." Ginny replied, taking the hair potions out of one of her bags.  
Hermione took hers out also, and put them on the side of the sink; she picked up the hair lengthening potion and started reading the instructions on the back. All you had to do was drink all of the potion and then think of how long you want your hair, and it will instantly grow or get shorter. Both Hermione and Ginny did what it said. Ginny's hair was now just past her breasts, and Hermione's was waist-length. It was now bushier than ever. _Should have used the straightening potion first…_ Hermione laughed to herself. She used the straightening potion next. All you had to do was drink it, and your hair would go instantly straight, and that's what Hermione's did. She looked so different. Ginny had used her hair dye potion; her hair was now blood red.  
"Wow, Hermione!" Ginny said in awe, forgetting to call her Granger.  
"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed "its Granger, remember?" Hermione laughed "and wow yourself! Your hair looks amazing! Love it that colour!" Hermione smiled.  
"Thanks! Your hair looks so gorgeous straight, GRANGER!" Ginny grinned at her friend, who was now drinking her hair dye potion.

Ginny picked up her hair styling potion and began reading the instructions, it was just the same as the others – drink it, and think of what style you want your hair to be. Ginny looked over at Hermione, who's hair was now a shiny black. Ginny drank the potion and thought of what she wanted her hair like. Suddenly bits of her hair disappeared as layers appeared in it, and a side fringe appeared. Ginny grinned and looked at Hermione, she was using the same potion, and suddenly her hair changed exactly like Ginny's, except she had it thinned out too. They both picked up their black head bands with a green snake on, and put them in their hair. They looked so 'Slytheriny'. They didn't know why, but it was exciting.

"You look amazing, Weasley!" Hermione smiled.

"You too, Granger!"

"Time for our make-up now!" Hermione smiled, picking up the make-up bag and taking out some foundation.  
Ginny did the same. They put the foundation on evenly, only a bit. Then they both put on black eyeliner, then green eye shadow, then black mascara, they then both put on clear lip gloss, then they both painted their nails green. Hermione took out her wand and used a drying spell to dry both of their nails. They grinned at eachother.

"Merlin's pants, look at us!" Ginny said, amazed at their new appearances.

"I know! We look HOT!" Hermione laughed.

"Right, let's go for a walk and wow people!" Ginny giggled, it was 7pm and they were sure people would still be out and about.

They both put their matching green and black high heels on and grinned at each other.

They put all their things away and strutted down the stairs; they walked into the common room and gained a lot of stairs. They heard someone say "dude", which made Ron and Harry look up from their game of Wizard's Chess, their gaze spotted the two made-over best friends, and stayed there. Their jaws dropped.

"Her – Her – Her…mione?" Ron stammered out.

Hermione grinned at her best friend, then looked at Ron "yes, Ronald?"

"You look er – nice…" Ron replied, still gob smacked.

"Thanks, babe." Hermione grinned, using her new attitude, as her and Ginny started walking to leave the common room.

"Hey, Ginny!" Harry called after them.

Ginny turned her head around to look at him and smirked.

"Love your new look" He replied, grinning.

Ginny winked at Harry and blew him a kiss.

Hermione and Ginny carried on walking, and as they got to the exit, they could hear lots of mutters behind them. The two best friends looked at each other and grinned. Life was getting better already…

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Yay! First chapter!  
Please review!  
5 reviews and i will update 


	3. As Evil As A Death Eater

The two best friends walked down the stairs, equipped with their new looks and attitude, ready to let people see the new side of them. They walked through a door, into a corridor, there were two Hufflepuff girls talking, they looked up when they heard the sound of Hermione and Ginny's heels, and one of them went "wow!" Hermione and Ginny kept on walking with their heads high. They walked into the library, and saw three Ravenclaw boys, it looked like Ginny knew them, because she lead Hermione over there.  
"Ginny…is that you?" one of the boys asked.  
"Sure is, Smithson" Ginny beamed at him.  
Hermione looked around to see who else was in the library, there were a few girls in the corner, and…some Slytherin boys, she couldn't tell who they were exactly because they were halfway behind an isle, and she didn't know why, but she had been hoping to bump into some Slytherin's. She looked back at Ginny, who was chatting to the Ravenclaw's.  
"Be right back, Ginny" Hermione found herself saying, while walking behind the isle near the Slytherin's, to try to see who they were.  
She moved some books aside quietly and looked through the gap, looking to see who they were, all until she heard someones voice and turned to look down the isle she was on, her eyes catching site of a platinum blonde head, only one person who that could be.  
"Spying are we?" Draco Malfoy asked, smirking in his usual way.

"My my, doesn't the little Mudblood look different today, who are you trying to impress, Granger?" Draco spat.  
Hermione had her hand in her pocket, gripped tightly around her wand. She suddenly remembered her new self, she wouldn't let him, Draco Malfoy, get to her, like he usually does. And, today, now…there was something about him, he seemed different, acting differently for some reason. She let go of her wand and took her hand out from her pocket, then the new Hermione started slowly walking closer to him, a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing?! Don't come near me, you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco demanded, and Hermione heard him gulp as she continued walking closer to him. Her smirk widened. _Probably thinks I'm going to hit him again like I did in the 4__th__ year… _She heard movement behind her, so she stopped to look and saw the other Slytherin's leaving.  
"Aww, are your precious little friends leaving you all alone with the Mudblood?" Hermione heard herself saying, venom in her voice.  
"Shut your mouth, Granger!" Draco spat, but he looked a bit taken aback.

Hermione ignored him, and started walking towards him again. He watched her every move, she could feel his eyes drift down her body, they then met her gaze. He looked away, and she might have been mistaken, but it appeared that he licked his lips. She stopped as she was just inches away from him, she could feel the warmth of his body as she looked up at him.  
Draco snarled "get away from me, Granger!" but Hermione didn't move, and he made no attempt to either. _He wants this... _She thought, she smirked, she loved how she was in control. Her fingers found his tie and she used it to pull him closer to her, until her breasts were pushing against his chest, she heard him let out a small gasp.  
"Granger, I'm w-warning you" he said, in a soft voice, that Hermione was sure she'd never heard him use before. It was a voice that suggested he was liking this, and wanted more. But he didn't WANT that. She knew he was ashamed of wanting her. She let out a little chuckle, but to be honest she couldn't talk, because she wanted this as well. Now she was up close she couldn't resist him, she found him extremely attractive, she always used to find him a bit cute, but now she just couldn't keep her hands off him. She used his tie to pull his head down a little, she pressed her lips to his neck, trailing kisses down to his collarbone, he let out a noise which sounded like a moan, she smiled and gave another tug on his tie until his lips met hers in a hungry kiss.

Hermione grabbed onto Draco's shirt, thrusting her tongue through his now parted lips as he did the same. Her hand let go of his shirt and came to rest on the waistband of his trousers. He moaned against her lips, and that's when it hit her – she was giving him what he wanted, Draco Malfoy, her enemy, the one who had teased her all these years, who called her a Mudblood every chance he got. She didn't want to give him what he desired, even if she wanted it too, oh no – she wanted to be in control, powerful, wanted him to be in her grasp, begging for more, and that's just what was going to happen. She pulled away from him, he looked at her confused, his eyes full of lust. This was just what she wanted, she smirked. Then she noticed he was holding a book but he had dropped it when they were kissing, she wondered why him, Draco Malfoy, would want a book – he didn't seem the studying type, she raised her eyebrows and decided she was going to find out what it was, she kissed him again, to distract him, and when his eyes flickered shut, she quickly grabbed the book from the floor, she abruptly stopped the kiss and turned around, holding the book to her chest, so he couldn't see it as she walked away, leaving a confused Draco Malfoy standing, stunned.

Hermione walked towards where Ginny was before, but she wasn't talking no more, oh no. She was lip locked with that Ravenclaw boy, Smithson, the one that she was talking to earlier, Hermione walked over.  
"_Hem, Hem_" Hermione coughed, sounding strangely like a certain ex Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor.  
Ginny and Smithson's heads whipped around at her, and Hermione burst out laughing at their faces.  
"Merlin's pants! Hermi – Granger, I thought the devil woman was back!" Ginny laughed.  
"Ha ha, I know you did!" Hermione laughed. "Ginny–"  
"Weasley!" Ginny interrupted.  
"Weasley," Hermione corrected "are you coming back to our dorm? I want to tell you something"  
"Sure" Ginny walked over to Hermione. She waggled her fingers at Smithson "toodles!"  
He smiled "bye Weasley, Granger"  
Hermione and Ginny walked out of the library.  
"What are you doing with a book anyway? Oh, Granger, tell me you didn't just go in there to study!"  
"Of course I didn't, Weasley" Hermione paused "I took this from Malfoy" she said, holding the book up.  
"Malfoy?! What in Merlin's name were you doing with Malfoy?" she laughed.  
Hermione smirked "oh nothing…just you know, pretty much the same thing you were doing with Smithson"  
Ginny eyes widened "you bad girl! Messing around with a Slytherin, but not just any Slytherin – the Slytherin KING!" She laughed and so did Hermione.  
"I kind of like being bad" Hermione smirked.  
"Yeah, me too to be honest" Ginny giggled, while Hermione was giving the password to get into the Gryffindor common room.  
They walked through the portrait and looked around, Harry and Ron were sat on the chairs next to the fire, they smiled when they saw Hermione and Ginny, it seemed like Ron and Harry had got over the shock of seeing the two best friends' new look, as they were acting normal again.  
"Hey, Hermione" Ron called "are you coming to do your potions assignment?"  
"Um…nope" Hermione answered, walking up the stairs, leaving a very confused Ron – as Hermione never says no to work. Well…the old Hermione that is.  
Ginny smiled at Harry, and swayed her hips purposely while walking to the stairs. Harry stared lustfully after her, she looked over her shoulder and smirked, she was sure he'd never looked at her like that before. His eyes followed her up the stairs until she went out of site.  
"Stop looking at my sister like that, mate" Ron said, making Harry snap back into reality.  
Harry shook his head and looked back at his assignment "sorry, Ron"

Hermione and Ginny walked into the girls dorms and sat down on the floor next to Hermione's bed.  
"So, Granger…what did you want to tell me?" Ginny asked.  
"Oh, um…about what happened between me and Malfoy, which you already know about now…and I wanted to see what this book is…oh, and I got an idea"  
"Idea? Ooh, what is it?" Ginny giggled.  
"Well," Hermione began "I think it'll be fun to mess with Slytherin heads…show them who's boss"  
Ginny grinned "ooh, good idea"  
"I know" Hermione smirked "but there's more" she added.  
"More?" Ginny grinned "tell me"  
"Well…we change houses"  
"How are we supposed to do that?" Ginny asked.  
Hermione smirked "Oh, easy…I've got it all worked out…we go see Dumbledore and suggest that two students from each house should change houses for a while so there's more inter house friendships, and we could volunteer to go in Slytherin, because we know most students wont want to" she laughed and Ginny did too.  
"Right, now lets see what this book is" Hermione said, looking at the cover of it, it was just plain black and didn't say anything. "Interesting…"  
"Open it, open it" Ginny urged, chuckling.  
Hermione did as she was told, she opened the mysterious book, but there wasn't any writing on the first page so she turned to one that did – the third page. The heading stood out 'How to Prepare Your Body and Mind to Become a Death Eater' then it had lots of steps to do that. Hermione laughed.  
Ginny picked up the book and turned a few pages, she smirked.  
"Hermione, do you think we could borrow Harry's invisibility cloak?"  
"Yeah, borrow…or just take" Hermione laughed "what for?"  
Ginny passed her the book "to steal some ingredients" she laughed.

Hermione looked at the page Ginny was on, it said 'How to Become as Evil as a Death Eater – The Easy Way' and then it listed instructions to make a potion. The old Hermione instincts kicked in.  
"What if it goes wrong? It doesn't wear off"  
"Yeah, but it has a counter potion, look" Ginny said, stabbing her finger into the book "when we're done, we'll just make that, okay?"  
"Okay, okay. It does sound fun being evil" Hermione laughed.  
"Yeah, it does. So let's go"  
The two plotting girls put the book away and then headed back down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's notes:  
**No one is reviewing boo hoo lol  
Oh well, ive updated anyway xD  
Pleeeeease review! Thankies! 


	4. The Need To Be Evil

**Author's note: Sorry guys for the kinda long wait. Been busy with schoolwork etc. Gonna study for my English exam by writing fanfiction though. xD Woop! I'll probably be updating sooner than usual hehe!  
****Now on with the story! x)

* * *

**

Ginny and Hermione walked into the boys dorms, and apart from Dean asleep, it was empty. They tiptoed up to Harry's trunk.

"Alohomora" Hermione whispered, and the lock on Harry's trunk clicked open.  
Ginny grinned and began rummaging through the trunk. Hermione looked around at Dean, who was sleeping like a baby. Hermione barely suppressed a giggle. She looked back at Ginny, who was now grinning as she produced the Invisibility Cloak from the trunk, after a lot of searching. Hermione closed the trunk and pushed the lock back closed. They pulled the cloak over them both, then walked out of the dorm and down the stairs into the common room, Ron and Harry were sat in their usual spots next to the fire, and Seamus and Katie Bell were in the corner.

Ginny stopped walking suddenly, when they got close enough to hear what Harry and Ron was saying.  
"What?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"I heard my name" Ginny whispered back.

They walked a little closer and started to eavesdrop on Harry and Ron's conversation.

"Do you like her?" Ron asked Harry.

"I – what?" Harry replied.

"Harry, c'mon! Do you like Ginny?" Ron asked again.

"I – oh – I don't know!" Harry answered.

Ron shook his head and laughed. "Oh, okay…lets get on with our potions assignment then or Slughorn will fail us" Ron laughed.

"Not when I've got help from the Prince!" Harry grinned.

Hermione tutted quietly and nudged Ginny. "C'mon, let's go!" Hermione whispered.

They walked forward, out of the common room portrait; they walked down the steps and into a hallway.

"What did Harry mean, help from the Prince? What Prince?" Ginny asked, looking bewildered.

Hermione sighed. "It's this stupid old potions book Harry's been obsessing over; it belonged to someone that called themselves 'The Half-Blood Prince'. This 'Prince' person has written things in the book, like unknown spells and tips for potions."

"Cool" Ginny replied.

"Not really…" Hermione tutted. "It's cheating"

Ginny laughed. "Okay…lets go talk to Dumbledore then we can go get them ingredients for that potion" she smirked.

Hermione nodded.

Hermione pulled the Invisibility Cloak off them as they got to Dumbledore's office. Hermione said the password, and the gargoles moved. Harry had told her that password. They knocked on Dumbledore's office door.  
"Enter." Dumbledore's voice said from inside.

They pushed the door open and stepped inside. Dumbledore looked up at them, he leaned forward a bit to get a better look at them. He obviously didn't recognise them with their new look.  
"Ah, Miss Granger…and…Miss Weasley!" Dumbledore said finally, after a few minutes. "Come in, come in, sit down!" he added.

They closed the door and did as they were told.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"Oh, no thanks, Professor" Hermione and Ginny both said in unison.  
"How can I help you girls?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione began. "Well, professor…you know how the Sorting Hat and you always say how important it is that all houses try to get on…well, sir…we've got an idea, that could help that to happen…"

"Go on" Dumbledore said, intrigued.

"Er – well, we thought that you could send two students from each house into a different house for this year and we thought, that if you do decide to do this, then we thought we'd volunteer to go in Slytherin…sir" she added, she was thinking how stupid it sounded, but was hoping he'd say yes all the same.

Ginny grinned. "So…what do you think, Professor?"  
Dumbledore hesitated, but then surprised them both. "Yeah…sure, cant hurt giving it a go" he smiled. "I'll sort out who's moving where, then announce these arrangements tomorrow at breakfast. So you two are now Slytherin's! And you already look like Slytherin's…" he laughed but then raised his eyebrows a little.

Hermione blushed and Ginny grinned, then they both laughed.

"Thanks, Professor" Hermione called, as her and Ginny made their way out.

"That went well!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, it really did!" Hermione agreed.

"Lets go get them ingredients!"

Hermione pulled the Cloak back over them and they set off towards the Dungeons. When they got there they walked down to the ingredients storage room, trying not to let their heels make a sound on the floor. Eventually they gave up and took them off. They walked into the storage room, and started looking on the shelves.  
"What do we need, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I've got a list here, we need –" Hermione stopped quickly, as she noticed the Bloody Baron fly in. Hermione and Ginny kept still and didn't say another word. The Bloody baron looked around the room, and then flew out again.  
Hermione passed the list to Ginny and they both started looking for the ingredients again.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the common room, they had finally found all the ingredients they needed. Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's Chess, and Neville, Katie, Seamus and Dean were watching. Hermione and Ginny walked past them, and went upstairs. They went into the boys dorms; luckily there was no one in there. Hermione took the Cloak off them.  
"Alohomora" Ginny said, pointing her wand at the lock on Harry's trunk.  
Hermione opened the trunk and put the Cloak back in, at the bottom where they had found it. They walked back out of the boys dorms, and into the girls dorms. Parvati was in there with Lavender.

"Hey Hermione, Hey Ginny" Parvati said.

"Yeah, hi" Lavender said.  
Hermione and Ginny both said hey back and then went into the bathroom to make their potion.  
"Right, let's get started!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione nodded, and put all the ingredients they needed on the floor.  
"Oh damn, we forgot the book" Ginny said.  
"Oh, no – I've got it. I got it out of my trunk when you were saying hi to Parvati" Hermione explained.  
"Oh, okay"

An hour later, they had successfully made the potion.  
"Right, Hermione…are you ready for this?" Ginny asked, kind of excited.

"What if it goes wrong? What if we turn like…TOO evil?"  
Look, Granger…if any of those things happen we'll just use the counter potion, okay?" Ginny said, pointing to the ingredients that remained on the floor, the ones to make the counter potion in case they needed to.  
"Okay…" Hermione said, though she still looked a little unsure. She picked up her glass full of the potion.

Ginny did the same and they clinked them together.  
"Cheers" they both said, and then they drank the potion.

"Does it say how you know it's worked?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, let me look" Hermione said, opening the book.  
Ginny suddenly felt a cold surge rush from her toes up her body, and when it reached her head she no longer felt like herself, she felt like a totally different person. She felt like she could do anything in the world she wanted to do and she no longer cared about the consequences. There was now this new need inside of her, it was like the need to be evil, it was nearly as strong as the need to live, and she felt as though she HAD to fulfil that need. She looked up at Hermione, and saw her eyes flicker to a neon green then change back to the soft brown eyes she always had, she smirked and Ginny returned it.

"What were we thinking?" Hermione said, picking up the counter potion ingredients. "We don't need these!" she threw the ingredients down the toilet and laughed.

Ginny laughed with her and flushed the toilet. The ingredients blocked the toilet so it started filling up with water. It eventually stopped, and it was so full that it sloshed over the side.

"Oopsie!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing.

Hermione picked up the book and they walked out of the bathroom. Lavender, Parvati and Katie were asleep.  
"Hey, lets give them something to remember when they wake up tomorrow" Hermione suggested, smirking as she pulled her wand out. She pointed it at Lavender and muttered a spell. Suddenly Lavender's toenails were sticking out of the end of her bed, growing rapidly. They were nearly half way across the room when Hermione gave another flick of her wand and they stopped growing. Ginny was in silent stitches, as she was trying not to wake anyone up.

Hermione put the book in her trunk and then her and Ginny walked out of the dorm, and down the stairs, laughing. Ron and Harry were sat back in their spots next to the fire, doing some sort of work. They looked up when Hermione and Ginny came in.  
"Hermione…are you going to do your Transfiguration assignment with us now? Its got to be in on Monday, and you don't want to spend all your day tomorrow doing it, do you?" Ron said.

Hermione just laughed, then she pulled her wand out. She spun around quickly, her wand pointed at a timid first year. And with a flick of her wrist, the first year had turned into a rat. "I think my Transfiguration is just fine, don't you?" Hermione laughed, and walked through the portrait, out of the common room.  
Ron just sat, stunned. Harry got his wand out, and with a quick flick of his wrist the first year was back again – in human form.

"Sorry about that" Harry said to the first year.  
The first year grabbed his books and rushed upstairs. Ginny laughed.

"Gin, what's got into her?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, no idea" Ginny replied, smirking.  
Ron looked gormless, then he got up and shook his head randomly. "I'm off to bed" he said, and then he walked up the stairs.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and just burst out laughing. When the laughter had died out, Ginny looked around – it was just her and Harry left in the common room now. She smirked and looked at Harry, that's when she realised there was another new need inside of her…well, it was there before, but now it was a lot stronger, it was begging to be fulfilled, and oh – it was going to be…this new need was LUST…Ginny licked her lips and sat on the couch next to Harry.

* * *

**Author's note:  
****OOF!  
****Hehe!  
****EVIL PEOPLE!  
****Lol xD  
****Please review!  
****I don't get many reviews on this x(  
****Thanks to everyone who had reviewed though!  
****I love you all! Hehe x)**


	5. One Thing Ginny Wanted Out Of Harry

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Merry Christmas! (:

* * *

**

Chapter Four

One Thing Ginny Wanted Out Of Harry

As Ginny Weasley edged closer to Harry Potter on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, a million different feelings were rushing through her. There was this strong need to just get away from Harry, Harry Potter – 'The Chosen One', 'The Boy Who Lived', them names that Ginny used to be proud of Harry for now sickened her, goody goody hero Harry Potter, she wanted to bat bogey hex him, or to do _something,_ anything that meant she wasn't near the boy she now detested. But despite all of this inside of her head, there was this even stronger need to…well, do _other _things to Harry, which were hardly painful for him…actually the exact opposite.

_Come on…hex him…do it…just pull your wand out and do it! _Ginny looked up at Harry, biting her lip. _Merlin, I can't…I just can't!_  
If she was the old Ginny Weasley she would be sitting at the far edge of the sofa, with a face like a tomato. But no, this new and 'improved' Ginny was so close to Harry she could feel his warmth. The old Ginny would be sneaking odd glances at Harry then looking away, blushing if he looked up and caught her eye, but this Ginny was licking her lips seductively, her hand came to rest on Harry's thigh and he looked up at her.  
"Ginny…are you okay?" Harry said, glancing down at her hand on his thigh. Ginny noticed he was biting his lip, and to be honest it kind of turned her on.

"I'm great, Harry" Ginny answered, her voice slightly husky.

She began slowing stroking the inside of his thigh with her thumb, she heard Harry gulp. She looked at him, and he returned her gaze, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his, putting her free hand around his neck as she needed the kiss to deepen. She was surprised when Harry's mouth opened and his tongue was at her lips, needing entry. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They kissed hungrily, as Ginny's hand travelled further up Harry's thigh; she squeezed it and felt some stirring down there. Harry broke the kiss and Ginny stared up at him, wondering why he stopped the passion, all the other needs had been pushed out of Ginny's head and now there was only one single thing she wanted out of Harry.

"Harry…" Ginny began, her eyes pleading with him.

Harry surprised her by smirking, then said "don't you think we should go somewhere? I mean, this is a _common room, _anyone can walk in, remember?" he laughed.

"Oh…yeah" Ginny smirked, and lead Harry out of the portrait.

* * *

"Ginny, are you sure no one comes in here?"  
"I'm sure, Harry…"  
Ginny and Harry were in one of the Schools' bathroom's, there was a big pool of water to bath in just behind them. Ginny began kissing Harry passionately, tugging his shirt off over his head and tossing it on the floor. 

"Hey!" Came a shrill voice from behind Harry.  
Ginny and Harry abruptly stopped kissing and looked where the voice came from, and found that there was no one there…

"What are you kids doing?" The voice said again, and Harry and Ginny this time saw who had said it – the Mermaid, on the wall.

Ginny sighed in relief that it was only her, but replied back with a rather harsh "none of your business!" nonetheless.

The Mermaid gasped at being spoken to like that and turned her back on them.

Ginny reached down and pulled her top over her head, tossing it to the floor on top of Harry's. Harry's eyes widened as he took in the sight of her, and his hands came to her back, unhooking her bra and slipping it off. He clumsily chucked it to the floor, and watched Ginny as she edged closer to him. Her hands came to his belt and undid it and then pulled both his jeans and boxers down. Harry stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Ginny then pulled her jeans down, revealing her new thongs; she bit her lip and then pulled them down too. She stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Ginny stood up and Harry gasped as she got so close that her breasts were pushing against his bare chest, a moan escaped her lips as her hard nipples were pressed against him. Harry's hand came up and took a breast into it, squeezing it lightly, then pinching her nipple as her moans increased. Ginny suddenly grabbed his hand from her breast and lead him to the pool of water, she climbed in, sighing in pleasure as the warm water hit her body, Harry then got in after her.

Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck, and he pushed her up against the side of the pool.

"Harry…I want you…please" Ginny urged him.

"You're sure about this?" Harry asked her.

"Yes! Harry, please" she begged him.

Ginny's eyes rolled shut as he slid inside of her, she gasped with pain at first, and Harry went slow until she had adjusted to him.

"Ohh, Harry…" Ginny moaned as her first wave of pleasure hit her.

Harry picked up the pace a bit and got a rhythm going, Ginny's frequent moans reassuring him. She wrapped her legs around him, and held onto his back as his thrusts became harder and she felt like she was about to go over the edge at any minute. Their lips crashed together as waves of ecstasy ran through them, and Ginny couldn't hold on any longer; she called out Harry's name and her walls contracted around him, this brought him over the edge too and he pulled out of her, and released his load into the pool.

"Wow…" was all Ginny could say.

"Yeah…" Harry replied, out of breath.

Ginny climbed out of the pool and walked over to her clothes; she picked up her wand and used a drying spell to dry her body. She began putting her clothes on and turned around to see Harry doing the same.

When they had done, they began walking back to the common room.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
My Christmas present to you lot – a saucy chappy! xD  
****Please review!  
****5 reviews & I'll update (:**

**xx**


	6. Hermione And Draco's Deal

Chapter Five

Hermione And Draco's Deal

A streak of sun was coming through a small gap in the drawn dark silver curtains and was landing right on a boy's head. This boy was very pale, with light blonde hair, which was a milk like colour and was stuck down to his forehead with what seemed like sweat. His bed linen was green and sliver, as were the drapes on the wall, but they also had serpents on them, each ones eyes piercing through you, as though it could actually see you. The blonde boy moved his head slightly and the stream of light from the sun outside was now directly on his closed eyelids, maybe this was why his eyes sprang open, awaking him from his long sleep, or maybe it was because of the vivid dream about him and a certain girl that he had been having, that felt all too real…he wasn't sure. His icy eyes scoped the room, looking for signs that anyone else had surfaced, but no, it was just him. He swung his legs out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, but was delayed when he stubbed his toe on a trunk that was at the side of his bed, which was black, new looking and said Draco Malfoy on the side, in a fancy silver swoosh.

_What the hell was that dream all about?_ Draco thought, as he brushed his teeth at the sink. _I mean, I've never had a dream like that before…about HER! She's not even attractive! All that bushy hair and…and…well, she IS sexy when she's angry…and yesterday…that kiss…mmm…NO! I didn't even like it! I mean, who would?! Hmm, I know who would…I know exactly who would! Weasel! Everyone knows he's been after her for years, Granger must know…well, I guess she doesn't want him… _Draco smirked to himself. _Wait, why do I care who she wants?! _He shook his head in frustration and chucked his toothbrush down at the side of the sink, gurgling as he washed his mouth out. He walked out of the bathroom, and back into the dorm. Everyone else was still asleep.  
"Lazy bastards" Draco mumbled, as he made his way to the common room.  
As he sat down on the couch he remembered something…Granger had stolen his book from him when they were in the library. _Why the heck would she want to steal my book…she can't have known what it was…she must just be a nosy bastard…I wonder if she's read it… _Draco laughed, imagining her face if she had read it. He pulled up his sleeve and admired the skull and serpent vivid on his pale skin. _I wonder what she'd do if she knew about this… _He laughed again and thought _I'm going to have to get that book back today…_

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs to the common room after getting ready in her new clothes, putting make-up on, and doing her hair. Today she was a black skirt with tights, and a longish tight dark green strapless top. She had used a potion to make her hair have really nice waves, and she had put the top half of it up. She saw no one was in the common room; after all it was 6am on a Sunday, so she figured everyone would still be in bed anyway. She walked out through the portrait and down the hallway.  
She really had no idea where to go, she wanted some action…anything. It was just boring, too boring. She needed something to do. As she was thinking this she saw an all too familiar blonde boy in front of her down the hallway, he was just…looking at her. She smirked and walked forward towards him.  
"Hmm, what brings you up this early Malfoy?"  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that." Draco replied, uncertain to how he should act.  
"Well, you know me...early morning studying" She nodded, and laughed.  
Draco merely nodded.  
"So…what are _you _doing wandering around this early?" Hermione asked him.  
"None of your business Granger"  
"Alright then" Hermione walked forwards to go past him when he grabbed her arm.  
"I want my book back…" He drawled.  
"Oh, do you now?" She laughed.  
Draco tightened his grip but not enough to hurt her. "Yes, I do"  
"Well, you're gonna have to do something for me first…" She turned to face him and bit her lower lip seductively. "Deal?" 

* * *

Draco tried to not look at her, he couldn't look at her…_Shit!  
_His head tilted up and he looked at her…she looked…he couldn't deny it…sexy. So very…sexy that he just couldn't resist her, and the offer. He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to explode. He used her arm which he was holding onto to pull her face to his, as their lips crashed together.  
Before he knew what was happening he had been pulled into an empty classroom at the side of them, and Hermione's hands were all over his body. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off of him. He smirked against her lips and pulled her top up over her head. She was hungrily kissing him as she tugged at his pants, finally getting them off. _She so wants me…_ he thought as he stepped out of his trousers. He reached behind her back and took her bra off, throwing it to the floor. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her roughly against the wall. She let out a moan…Draco couldn't tell whether it was of pain or pleasure, but he wasn't going to stop for anything. She grabbed his boxers and dragged them down, Draco kicked them to the side and brought his head to her neck, kissing, biting as soft moans erupted from her, so he bit harder, not caring as he drew blood because she was obviously enjoying this. He used his tongue to lick the blood which had rolled down an inch from where he bit her. Her moans grew louder as he continued to lick all the blood up. He brought his head back up to hers, and pressed his lips to hers, as her tongue roamed his mouth he slid his into her mouth, the bit of blood which was left on his tongue transferring to her mouth. Draco saw Hermione reach down underneath her skirt and step out of her thongs and tights. He smirked and broke the kiss, pressing his body against hers as she lifted her leg up and put it around his hips as he slid into her. A soft moan escaped her lips, and she brought the other leg around his hips as he lifted her up and began thrusting into her. This was obviously her first time…he could tell that much. But he really didn't care. She brought her head down to his ear and urged "harder!" Draco smirked; he didn't need to be told twice. He picked up the pace, and went harder, her back scratching against the wall at each thrust. Her breath quickened, and he could tell she was close to release. He was close too, he rammed into her harder than ever and she arched her back and screamed out his name as an orgasm pulsed through her, this was wall that Draco needed to send him over the edge as her walls tightened around him. The pleasure overcame him and he released inside of her and pulled out, setting her back on the floor and panting next to her.

* * *

**Author's note:  
Wow! Sorry i haven't update in like forever!  
SOOO much school work ):  
5 reviews i'll update (:  
Another saucy chap hehe enjoy**


End file.
